wind, light, dance
by v-hills
Summary: three drabbles, mainly about jane and lisbon friendship, more if you please. hurt/comfort/general. i'm not quite good at summaries, read and review, 'kay?


**  
These is a set of three short drabbles, mainly about Jane and Lisbon, friendship, more if you see it that way, though i'm more into friendship. hurt, comfort, general. reviews would be really lovely~.

* * *

  
Wind.**

The case was solved. It had taken long this time, so many secrets to get solved, but everything became clear at the end. The murderer was led away in handcuffs, no trace of his mischievous grin left after Jane had went into his head and let him realize what he had done. Now the team around Teresa Lisbon stood in the background of a graveyard, watching the funeral of the little girl who was killed several nights ago.

Jane stood perfectly still, taking every detail in. The heartbreaking sobs of the heartbroken mother as she kissed her beloved daughter good bye. The uncomfortable rustling coming from the funeral-guests, autumn leaves flying over the grave, as if they picked up the girl's soul to lead her away from this mess. His gaze followed the leaves as they floated away. The sounds of the funeral became weaker and eventually ceased, leaving him alone with the wind. He felt the pounding of his heart slow down, slowing more and more until it was barely moving. His own breathing ebbed down. Even the time seemed to have stopped as he moved his eyes back to the ground, a surreal feeling rushing through him. There he stood, seeing two coffins being lowered into the ground, one big and one small, the floor covered with fog, the coffins covered with a sea of flowers. Some petals left the coffins to fly away with the wind, leading his precious wife and child to other places. Eventually the wind turned and he could feel it brushing over his face and through his hair soothingly, whispering a small farewell into his ear before finally leaving to other horizons.

"Jane?" Lisbon's voice sounded distant, barely audible, but it was like an anchor which took him back, slowly, into the here and now. His heart began beating again, waves of sounds and voices came back to his mind and he took one first deep breath, since what seemed like an eternity as he opened his eyes which he didn't remember closing. "Let's go, Jane." Lisbon said, turning around to catch up with their teammates, not looking at him once. Jane was grateful for this. he watched her back with tired eyes, until his body finally moved to follow her, guided by the wind.

* * *

**Light.**

The smell of summer comes through the open car window with the wind, soothingly playing with his golden curls. Endless fields stretching around him, it's wheat dancing slowly with the summer breeze. Jane feels light, as if flying over the road. He would close his eyes if he wasn't driving. This feeling of freedom, of peace, overwhelms his depressed soul, taking in every corner of his mind. 'just don't think' he tells himself, 'don't think as long as you can'. Because then, he knows, the memories will return, and shadows will be waiting for him, just around the corner, in form of this cruel, red smile.

* * *

**Dance.**

Suddenly the barkeeper turns up the music. The team watches some young adults rise, beginning to dance, without a care in the world. Just having fun. Jane doesn't think long. "Come on!" he says, with a twinkle in his eyes, and drags both Lisbon and Van Pelt to the dance floor. "I know you want it!", he holds on against the fighting women "And besides, I just LOVE that song!" Rigsby appears, dragging an eyerolling Cho with him. He starts to perform some silly 80's move which he totally wouldn't be doing if he wasn't drunk. Grace bursts out in laughter, trying to make him stop. Jane glances over at Cho, amusement written on his face while taking in the scene of two beautiful young girls, trying to introduce themselves to Cho. 'No business like Cho business~' he thinks and almost misses his boss' try to leave the dance floor secretly. He chuckles, "No way~". He exclaims and rushes in front of her, blocking her way. Lisbon looks up to him, arms crossed, looking slightly annoyed. "What could you do to make me stay." She says, unimpressed. He locks his eyes with her, a big grin forming in his face. "Watch closely", he says, then slowly gets onto his knees and swiftly taking a hold of Lisbon's hands. "May I have this dance?" he asks charmingly, glancing up into her emerald eyes which are staring back at him in slight embarrassment. After a slight pause he sees a little smile forming in her face and with a final roll of her eyes, she gives him a little nod.

* * *


End file.
